nisbi
by le.clarius
Summary: AU. Tujuannya kini terlihat jelas; melindungi dari balik bayang. Dan itu cukup sudah baginya. "Pertemuan dengan makhluk abadi bukan sesuatu yang mudah diterima orang biasa". AmeIta. For Ryuna Ohime.


Tetes-tetes tinta kental berwarna hitam menggambar pola rumit gelap, kontras dengan warna pucat lantai kayu alasnya. Ruangan itu gelap, hanya mendapat penerangan dari terpaan argentum lemah purnama dari luar ventilasi udara kecil yang tepat jatuh membasuh sebuah botol besar berbentuk aneh, terletak di tengah-tengah gambar aneh. Gumam pelan mantra yang terlupakan dari masa lampau menggetarkan udara dengan kekuatan aneh—dan beberapa orang alkemis yang memosisikan diri mereka mengelilingi botol itu bisa merasakan jiwa mereka ikut bergetar, beresonansi dengan vibrasi mantra.

Pelafalan mereka tak pernah berhenti, hingga botol berleher tinggi—penuh berisi cairan merah bak darah—seakan-akan mengumpulkan sinar dari cahaya bulan, teriluminasi dan kelihatan seperti memiliki cahayanya sendiri. Perlahan-lahan getaran mantra terasa semakin kuat hingga ikut menggetarkan botol penampung cairan itu. Udara jenuh dengan bau keringat yang mengalir deras dari para pembaca mantra.

_Klatak-klatak- klatak-klatak- klatak-klat—_

Getaran semakin hebat, mantra semakin intens diluncurkan, hingga pada satu titik semua napas mendadak berhenti saat pada puncaknya. Jika botol pecah setelah ini, mereka gagal—_lagi_. Jika cairan berubah warna, maka mungkin saja—

Tunggu. Getaran botol itu berhenti. Perlahan-lahan cahaya darinya ikut meredup.

Berpasang mata berkedip, mencoba mengira apa yang telah terjadi pada percobaan mereka—untuk kesekian ribu kalinya—malam itu. Warna merah cairan yang tampak sedikit gelap karena filter dari warna botol itu berubah berangsur-angsur, mulai tampak lebih terang hingga akhirnya warna cairan itu seakan bisa memantulkan bayangan wajah-wajah di sekitarnya. Salah seorang dari kelompok alkemis itu mengambil botol dan menuangkan isinya ke sebuah mangkuk, sementara yang lain mengelilingi dan terus memperhatikan. Semua napas seakan tertahan.

Warna emas. Likuid aurum—atau sebutan dari mereka; _White Drops_.

Sorak penuh kegembiraan meruap seketika dari kumpulan kecil itu. Tujuan kelompok mereka yang telah diturunkan dari masa berabad-abad silam akhirnya tercapai malam itu, setelah beribu kegagalan yang mereka temui—_White Drops_; yang juga dikenal sebagai Ramuan Keabadian.

. . .

.

**NISBI**

.

—**_disavowal_: **

Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya.

_This folk doth possess anything not_.

—**_within this fanfiction_: **

AU. OOC. Human names used. Mild BL. Light gore.

.

_requested fic; for _**Ryuna Ohime**

.

_loosely inspired by _**Baccano!**_ from _**Ryohgo Narita**

.

. . .

Tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Satu dan tiap-tiap selnya, seakan ditusuk dengan jarum metal yang membara. Ia tak pernah diberitahu tentang efek ini setelah meminum ramuan itu—para alkemis brengsek itu. Dan sekarang ia tersesat di tempat yang tak pernah ia kenali sebelumnya. Dirinya hanya ingat berada di Italia, entah di bagian yang mana. Dibuang sembarangan oleh alkemis busuk itu setelah mereka melakukan pemeriksaan regulernya; orang-orang yang tak tahu terima kasih.

Tampaknya hanya umpat dan hujat yang bisa diluncurkan oleh mulutnya sekarang. Pun itu kalau ia bisa membuka mulutnya.

Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Badannya serasa habis ditindih gajah dan sekarang menggigil kedinginan karena musim dingin yang menguasai udara. Ia hanya bisa melangkah sempoyongan. Di depan matanya, kunang-kunang tampak menari-nari, menggodanya untuk ditangkap—walau ia tahu pasti kalau mereka tak nyata. Dan perutnya—tak usah ditanya—ia belum sekalipun mengisi rongga itu sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Hingga akhirnya ia tak lagi kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Di ambang kesadaran yang pergi, ia berhasil mendaratkan badannya di sebuah bangku dingin—otaknya bertanya apa dia tengah berada di suatu taman, namun tak pernah mendapat balasannya karena seketika itu gelap membungkus matanya.

.

Ketika ia memiliki kekuatan untuk membuka matanya, di balik lapisan hablur, ia menangkap semburat cokelat yang bergerak ke sana kemari, menyaingi godaan gerakan kunang-kunang. Ia merasa angin dingin tak lagi berhembus langsung ke tubuhnya—yang kini dilapisi sesuatu seperti kain tebal.

"Kau sudah bangun _vee_?" Seseorang—anak kecil? laki-laki?—bertanya padanya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Sekali. Dua kali, hingga pandangannya mulai fokus. Ia tak pernah menyangka apa yang akan ditemuinya untuk pertama kali—sepasang mata cokelat cerah bersinar dengan kehangatan bertemu dengan sepasang biru miliknya yang jenuh dengan keletihan di balik lensa kacamata. Hidungnya menangkap campuran bau matahari yang hangat dan bau yang enak makanan, membuat perutnya bergemuruh.

Tampaknya orang asing itu mendengar suara perutnya, karena terdengar tawa ringan dan ia memaksakan senyum lemah. Seorang remaja beraksen Italia kental dengan rambut cokelat cerah dan sehelai rambut keriting yang mencuat dari salah satu sisi kepalanya menyodorkan kotak plastik, asal bau enak itu. Sementara bau hangat yang ditangkap hidungnya rupanya berasal dari sang remaja sendiri.

"Kau lapar, 'kan? Makanlah _vee_. Aku membuatnya sendiri _ve_," tawar sang pemuda.

"Terima... kasih..." ia membalas pelan.

Ia menerima dan membuka kotak itu. Kuning panjang alur-alur pasta dengan saus tomat kental yang begitu menggoda dan taburan keju kuning pucat. Perutnya menggelora seketika. Ia tak menunggu lagi—menyambar garpu plastik yang diletakkan di dalam bersama sang pasta dan mulai melahapnya dengan kecepatan yang bahkan ia sendiri tak pernah terbayang memilikinya, tanpa peduli tatapan yang dilemparkan pemuda asing itu ataupun tawanya yang terdengar _lagi_. Rasa pasta itu tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya; paduan saus dan kelembutannya begitu lezat di lidah.

"Sepertinya kau lapar sekali _vee_. Seharusnya aku membawa lebih tadi _ve_." Tawanya terluncur lagi—dan kini mulai terdengar bak musik di telinganya.

_Tidak, tidak perlu. Ini sudah cukup_—ia ingin membalas, tetapi mulutnya masih penuh dengan pasta.

Getaran halus bergema pelan. Ia mencuri pandang, menyaksikan sambil terus mengunyah saat pemuda itu mengeluarkan telepon seluler dan mengetik sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu memberinya tatapan maaf.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi _ve_. Kakakku mencariku _vee_," ujarnya lembut.

Ia hanya bisa membalas dengan anggukan. Remaja itu memberinya senyuman lebar—yang membuat jantungnya seakan melompat untuk sesaat. Ia termangu menyaksikan sosok—_menawan_, ia memutuskan—sang remaja melangkah pergi hingga menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Lidahnya merekam rasa pasta hari itu, tak pernah terlupa, bersama harap untuk bertemu dengan sosok itu lagi.

Ah, ia lupa menanyakan nama.

. . .

Setelah kejadian ia hampir mati karena kelaparan, ia kembali ke rutinitasnya. _Well_, tidak bisa disebut rutinitas, karena yang ia lakukan berbeda dari biasanya. Ia mulai mengumpulkan uang untuk kembali ke Amerika. Siapa yang tahu bagaimana kabar adik kembarnya di sana tanpa seorang _hero _yang menjaga? Semoga saja beruang putih peliharaan sang adik tak membunuh majikannya, setidaknya sampai ia kembali ke rumah.

Untung saja ketakutannya tak pernah terbukti, karena hari itu pula sang adik meneleponnya di ambang tengah malam.

"_Hei, Al. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_ Suara sang adik tercampur dengan aksen listrik telepon, terdengar dari ujung penerima yang menghimpit ke telinganya.

"Baik. Aku masih hidup. Ramuannya masih bekerja." Yah, ramuan itu bekerja dengan syarat ia tidak kelaparan atau dehidrasi—dan membuat mati kelaparan-kehausan satu-satunya musuh bebuyutan hidupnya.

"_Kau belum bertemu dengan mereka lagi?"_

"Belum sejak setahun terakhir saat mereka meninggalkanku di jalan hampir mati kelaparan." Bukan bohong sepenuhnya, karena ia selalu menyadari saat utusan para alkemis itu menguntitnya di waktu yang telah ditentukan. Dan sejauh ini ia selalu memenangkan permainan kucing-kucingan dengan mereka. "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Matt?"

"_Baik. Mereka tak banyak memberiku masalah. Kapan kau kembali ke sini?"_

Helaan napas meluncur dari mulutnya. Ia tak bisa menghindari pertanyaan itu. "Aku tak tahu. Aku tak ingin memberimu masalah, Matthie."

Karena sikap keras kepalanya itu sudah terbukti menjadi pengundang masalah, apalagi kalau sudah berkenaan dengan komunitas para alkemis yang terus mengejarnya ke mana-mana. Terdengar adik kembarnya membalas dengan tawa ringan. Oh, ya. Ada satu lagi alasan ia belum ingin pulang, tapi tak bisa ia bicarakan semudah itu dengan sang adik—

"_Baiklah. Jaga kesehatanmu, Al. Beritahu aku kalau kau mau pulang."_

"_Okay_, _okay_," balasnya cepat.

Ia menutup gagang teleponnya dan beranjak untuk berbaring di ranjangnya. Sepasang kristal lazuardi terpejam, memorinya memutar kembali hari lampau tatkala—

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, rasa pasta hari itu kembali menghantui indera perasanya di ambang jalannya menuju dimensi bertuan Morpheus.

. . .

Ia pulang dari toko tempatnya bekerja dengan wajah mengerut—karena lagi-lagi sang pemilik memutuskan untuk memotong gajinya. Padahal kasus hari ini murni kesalahan pelanggan mereka—seorang berandalan memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang tak bisa ia tolerir dan bukan salahnya kalau wajah menyebalkan itu minta dipukul satu atau dua kali.

Helaan napasnya bergema pelan di jalan yang sepi. Daerah yang kurang menyenangkan untuk dilewati baik saat ia berangkat ataupun pulang kerja. Banyak geng berkelahi di sini, juga sering kelihatan satu dua orang mencurigakan—seperti anggota mafia—lewat dan tampaknya melakukan suatu transaksi di antara kawanan mereka. Namun hari itu sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda terjadi.

Ia hampir membeku di tempat dengan tatapan tak percaya membeku di wajahnya. Rambut cokelat lembut dengan sehelai keriting yang mencuat dari sisinya, mata limonit yang menatap was was ke sekitar. Ah, remaja yang dulu menolongnya—dan kini ia sudah tumbuh jadi seorang pemuda berwajah elok.

Senyum terasa berkedut di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Ia mempercepat jalan kakinya, ingin menyapa sang pemuda. Namun satu kalimat dari masa lampau yang muncul kembali ke ingatannya sesaat segera menghentikan apapun niatnya, sekaligus menurunkan senyumnya seketika. Kecepatan langkahnya turun, tetapi sepasang mata biru tak lekang memandangi sosok itu lewat jendela kacamata sambil berhati-hati agar kehadirannya tak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Beberapa lama ia hanya berjalan pelan, mengikuti sosok sang pemuda Italia dari belakang bergerak sepanjang tepi jalan. Hingga terlihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang dari arah lain. Seketika ketakutan muncul dari wajah sang pemuda dan ia melihatnya berbalik arah, mencoba berlari menghindari mobil itu. Matanya membesar melihat jarak mobil dengan targetnya mulai menipis. Lalu dinding bangunan yang berada di depannya itu—ia sudah bisa membayangkan gema keras suara tabrakan...

"AWAAS!" ia berteriak. Lebih karena refleks, ia menambah kecepatan berlarinya seketika. Tangannya terulur menarik salah satu lengan sang pemuda dan melempar tubuh itu ke arah yang aman dari tabrakan. Namun ia kurang beruntung karena tak bisa menghindar—

_BRAKK!_

Ia merasakan tulang-tulangnya remuk seketika dan tengkoraknya retak karena benturan. Bagian torsonya terhimpit antara badan mobil dan bangunan, membuat organ di dalam perutnya terasa sakit karena tertekan. Darah muncrat ke mana-mana. Sebelum kesadarannya pergi, ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki panik meninggalkan tempat itu; milik sang pemuda dan sang pengemudi mobil.

Tak seorangpun melihat tatkala perlahan-lahan darah yang tersebar di sekitarnya merayap kembali ke tubuhnya, ataupun saat luka-lukanya tertutup. Tak ada yang mendengar tulang-tulang patahnya kembali tersusun dengan suara retakan yang sedikit memuakkan. Tak satupun orang yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu; kala seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru hidup kembali setelah ditabrak mobil ke badan keras bangunan.

Ia menghirup napas menyakitkan pertama setelah kesadarannya kembali. Dalam dirinya ia menyadari satu hal; ia berhasil menyelamatkan sang pemuda Italia dari maut. Senyuman lebar terkembang di wajahnya—tak berkurang walau ia menemukan kacamatanya sudah remuk karena hantaman itu. Ia merasa... _just so great_... sekalipun baru saja ditabrak sebuah mobil.

Bangkit berdiri, ia melanjutkan berjalan pulang. Rasanya begitu hebat bisa menyelamatkan nyawa sang pemuda—membalas budi baik yang dulu telah menarik dirinya dari ambang mati kelaparan. Namun dalam dirinya ada sesuatu yang berbisik menuntut lebih—ya, _lebih_, ia ingin berbuat _lebih_ dari ini saja untuk sang pemuda.

Determinasinya berdiri kokoh dengan tujuan yang jelas sekarang; ia akan melindunginya dari ancaman apapun. Ia akan melindunginya supaya bisa menyaksikan lagi senyuman cerah nan menawan yang selalu datang bersama bayang-bayang sang pemuda di benaknya. Ia akan melindungi sang terkasih.

Selalu.

. . .

"Namanya Feliciano Vargas, adik kembar Lovino Vargas, pewaris utama pimpinan Vargas Famiglia."

Gilbert menyodorkan sebuah amplop cokelat besar. Ia membuka isinya; satu lembar berkas berisi biodata lengkap dari pemuda itu dan selembar pas foto. Mata cokelat lembut yang sama, rambut cokelat dan sehelai keriting itu—ia hampir bisa membayangkan kehangatan yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan di hari silam itu. Ah, berapa tahun sudah sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu? Dirasakannya sebuah senyuman lembut menggerayangi bibirnya.

Sebatang rokok yang tersulut hinggap di sudut bibir pucat Gilbert dan lelaki informan itu melanjutkan dengan nada bosan, "Vargas Famiglia, jaringan kelompok mafia terbesar di Italia. Anggota lebih dari seribu orang. Bisnis minuman, obat bius, perdagangan manusia, dan masih banyak. Kau tak ingin berurusan dengan mereka, percayalah."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Karena aku _awesome_, tentu saja." Gilbert melemparkan seringai. Saat lelaki itu menyadari dirinya tak terkesan, seringainya jatuh dan lalu melanjutkan, "Adikku seorang tentara bayaran. Mereka pernah menyewanya beberapa kali. Katakanlah... beberapa hal yang tidak disangka terjadi."

"Hal-hal seperti apa?" penasaran ia bertanya.

"Aku mau tambahan uang untuk informasi ini," tuntut sang informan.

"_Come on_, Gilbert. Aku tak punya uang lagi," pintanya.

"Tidak ada uang, tidak ada info." Mata merah lelaki itu mencuri pandang sekilas ke jam tangan hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Lagipula aku harus pergi sekarang. Adikku menungguku."

Gilbert tak menunggunya membalas. Ia menghela napasnya sambil menyaksikan punggung lelaki itu menghilang di balik bayangan gedung. Asap putih dari rokok yang dihisap lelaki itu mengepul pelan ke udara mengikuti jejak tuannya.

. . .

Ia harus mengakui kalau dirinya orang yang payah. Payah dan menyedihkan—betapapun _hero_isme yang ia klaim.

Hidupnya terjungkir balik saat datang tawaran aneh dari kelompok misterius. Memang dirinya seorang pemuda yang penuh keraguan saat itu, namun imbalan yang diberikan tak bisa dianggap remeh. Maka ia menyanggupi dan mengajak serta adik kembarnya. Tak masalah apa yang akan terjadi nanti—alasan utamanya; tak ada lagi keluarga mereka yang tersisa untuk dibuat khawatir dengan jalan hidup yang mereka pilih.

Ia hanya mengetahui nama dan kegunaannya, ramuan aneh itu yang dipaksakan mereka untuk ia minum malam itu. Pun segalanya berubah. _White Drops_; Ramuan Keabadian. Ia jadi kelinci—_manusia_—percobaan untuk ramuan itu. Lalu detak waktu semestanya seakan berhenti untuk selamanya.

Tubuhnya tak pernah menua. Sampai sekarang, sudah lebih dari dua abad berlalu sejak malam ia meminum _White Drops_. Kelompok alkemis itu sendiri biasa mendatanginya saat malam-malam bulan purnama untuk melakukan pemeriksaan reguler, begitu sebutan yang mereka berikan. Itu termasuk mengambil darahnya, sebagian kecil sel-sel tubuhnya, melakukan beberapa eksperimen menyakitkan—yang membuatnya selalu menghindari apapun yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Ia beruntung karena belum mengalami trauma, seperti yang terjadi pada beberapa orang yang juga menerima tawaran mereka.

Luka, kecil ataupun besar, luar ataupun dalam, bukan lagi ancaman letal untuk tubuhnya. Racun betapapun mematikannya hanya membuatnya sedikit tidak enak badan untuk satu atau dua jam lalu tak lagi terasa. Peringatan yang diberikan padanya hanya satu; jangan sampai ia kelaparan atau dehidrasi. Karena ramuan itu tak berarti di hadapan kehilangan nutrisi dan cairan tubuh pemakai.

Dan itulah yang mereka lakukan padanya terakhir kali, entah berapa tahun yang silam; bereksperimen membiarkan dirinya kelaparan dan mengamati apa yang terjadi. Setelah selesai mengambil data, mereka langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja di sembarang tempat. Ia beruntung masih hidup hingga hari ini—semua karena kebaikan seorang remaja. Di sisi lain, ia semakin benci saja dengan kehadiran kelompok itu di hidupnya.

Tidak, ia tidak punya kuasa untuk melaporkan penyiksaan—jika itu bisa disebut demikian—yang dialaminya ke polisi atau pemegang wewenang yang lain. Karena kontraknya di samping imbalan, menyebutkan bahwa ia harus bersedia meng_hilang_kan keberadaan dirinya dari khalayak. Dalam kata lain, tak memiliki catatan resmi, tak dihitung sebagai masyarakat negara apapun. Hanya seorang buangan dengan eksistensi semu semata.

Terkadang, ia hanya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya—lalu teringat kembali kalau ia tak bisa melakukannya. Namun itu semua hanya karena ia merasa tak memiliki tujuan. Hingga akhirnya tujuan itu muncul di depannya dalam sebentuk kebaikan.

Seorang remaja—yang kini telah tumbuh jadi seorang pemuda berwajah paling elok yang pernah ia temui—menolongnya menghindari maut beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan di saat yang sama mengambil hatinya seketika dengan senyuman secerah matahari dan pasta terenak yang pernah dikecap lidahnya. Sensasi yang ia rasakan setiap mengingat hari itu begitu intens, membuat perasaannya tak karuan dengan buncahan rindu. Ia hanya ingin melihat sosok itu sekali lagi. Ia hanya ingin menyaksikannya mengembangkan senyuman lebar itu.

Dan setelah sekian lama ia mencari, akhirnya tujuannya bertambah setingkat lebih terang setelah hari itu saat ia menyelamatkan sang pemuda untuk pertama kali.

_Feliciano Vargas_.

Satu nama yang membuat bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman lembut, bahkan tanpa ia sadari. Satu nama yang membuatnya mampu bersumpah untuk melakukan apa saja.

. . .

Malam telah melarutkan antero kota dengan bayangan kelam. Siraman argentum dari taburan gemintang dan bulan separuh tak begitu berarti lagi karena banyaknya lampu elektrik terang yang menyorot dari tiap-tiap bangunan yang berderet-deret. Ia berada di sebuah sudut ruangan terang, tubuh terselimuti lapisan mantel tebal berwarna hijau gelap militer sambil berusaha membaur dengan orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu. Hari itu, sebuah pesta digelar untuk para tokoh paling berpengaruh di kota ini. Dan dari isu yang ia dengar, beberapa keluarga inti kelompok mafia juga akan datang—menjanjikan keadaan _di luar perkiraan_.

Ia menunggu dan menunggu, hanya berharap akan kedatangan seorang pemuda. Beberapa saat setelah terdengar gema dentang lonceng jam besar kebanggaan kota sebelas kali barulah penantiannya terbayar.

Sepasang mata biru memandangnya—ya, masih seelok yang ia ingat. Mata cokelat yang sama, rambut lembut yang sama, kehangatan yang sama, dan wajah ramah yang sama. Feliciano datang mengikuti kakak kembarnya, diiringi sejumlah pengawal bertubuh kekar. Sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibirnya tanpa ia sadari, sosoknya sendiri tersembunyi oleh sudut dan ornamen ruangan—jadi ia bisa memandangi sosok yang dirindukannya sepanjang malam tanpa tertangkap siapapun.

Sayang rencananya tak berjalan lancar, saat seorang berandalan dari entah kelompok mafia yang mana memutuskan membuat kerusuhan. Hanya sesaat yang lalu segalanya masih tenang, sesaat kemudian, kekacauan memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Letusan tembakan terdengar di mana-mana, peluru berdesing dan berterbangan, lampu-lampu, botol minuman, perangkat makan minum, pecahan-pecahan kacanya berterbangan ke mana-mana.

Ia bergerak dalam kegelapan dengan hanya dibantu sinar dari luar gedung. Beberapa kali ia merasakan goresan entah dari tembakan ataupun pecahan kaca, namun efek _White Drops_ tak pernah pudar dari tubuhnya—darah kembali masuk sesaat setelah mengalir, luka menutup segera setelah terbuka. Jantung berdebar, namun ia masih bisa mempertahankan diri dari sensasi adrenalin berlebih yang kini deras melaju dalam dirinya. Matanya menyipit, menyadari sosok Feliciano bergetar ketakutan, masih terpancang di tempatnya tanpa berani berpindah.

"Kumohon jangan lukai aku,_ vee_. Kumohon jangan lukai—" Ia mendengar pemuda Italia itu mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama.

Dengan cepat ia menarik tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dekapannya dan melangkah untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Ia kurang beruntung, sayangnya. Beberapa peluru nyasar ke arah dirinya; satu menerpa sisi kepala, satu terbenam ke bahu, lengan dan kakinya juga terkena. Ia meringis merasakan rasa sakit menyambar oleh besi panas yang tertanam dalam ototnya. Ia harus segera mengambil peluru itu, kalau tidak lukanya tidak akan menutup.

Kakinya terus berlari hingga mereka sampai ke lantai paling bawah, di mana orang-orang berwajah panik terlihat mondar mandir ke sana dan ke sini. Dibawanya Feliciano bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan—yang tampak seperti binatu, dengan banyaknya mesin cuci yang berderet di sana dan bau deterjen yang mengambang di udara. Ia mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, merasa ruangan itu cukup aman untuk bersembunyi hingga kerusuhan di lantai atas berakhir, lalu dilepaskannya tangan dari sang pemuda Italia—yang masih bergetar ketakutan. Seketika itu baru ia menyadari betapa lelah badannya dan bagaimana napasnya terengah-engah keras.

"Kau sudah aman, Feliciano."

"_Vee_?" Mata limonit sang pemuda Italia itu bertemu dengan lazuardinya—dan ia menemukan dirinya terpesona. _Lagi_. "Kau yang menolongku _ve_?"

Ia mengangguk. Dirasakannya badannya penuh perasaan yang sama dengan yang dirasakannya hari itu; saat ia menyelamatkan Feliciano pertama kali dari tabrakan fatal. Kelegaan, debar keras menyakitkan namun menyenangkan di dadanya, senyuman lebar yang tak bisa dihapus dari wajahnya—ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang dibawa ke kebun binatang untuk pertama kalinya.

Tangannya meraih pisau kecil yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana di sakunya dan mulai menyodok ke dalam luka di sisi kepalanya. Darah mengalir deras menuruni pelipisnya hingga ke dagu. Perlahan dicongkelnya gumpalan keras metal yang tertanam di sana hingga suara _tuk_ pelan terdengar saat peluru itu jatuh ke lantai. Ia bisa merasakan darahnya naik kembali dan otot serta potongan tengkoraknya perlahan-lahan terajut seperti semua. Dilanjutkannya dengan mecongkel peluru yang terbenam di bahunya, lalu tangan, dan terakhir kaki, hingga semua lukanya tertutup benar. Ia menyadari Feliciano termenung memandangi dirinya.

"Kau ini... sebenarnya siapa _vee_?" tanya pemuda itu pelan. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku _vee_?"

Dengan gerakan cepat ia bangkit berdiri, senyuman lebar terkembang di bibirnya. Dibenarkannya kacamatanya yang melorot, ia menjawab pelan namun yakin sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "Aku seorang _hero_!"

Secepat yang ia bisa, ia berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, tak mempedulikan teriakan "Tunggu _vee_!" dari sang pemuda Italia.

Ia tak bisa membocorkan siapa dia, ataupun apa sebenarnya dirinya. Yang terpenting, ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan sang pemuda dan memandangi senyum cerah itu. Yang terpenting, ia bisa melindungi sang pemuda dan memastikan keelokannya tak ternoda oleh luka apapun.

Ya, kini semestanya hanya berputar dengan poros Feliciano. Tak masalah jika sang pemuda tak mengenalnya. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaan yang bertumbuh liar dalam dirinya tanpa harus menggocangkan realitas sang pemuda. Asmara tanpa suara yang mendamba untuk diteriakkan, namun tak kuasa ia walau hanya untuk sekadar membuka mulut.

"_Pertemuan dengan makhluk abadi bukan sesuatu yang mudah diterima orang biasa. Segalanya bisa berubah. Karena itu kalian harus menghilangkan keberadaan dan selalu hidup dalam bayangan—"_

Dan untuk sekarang segalanya sudah cukup baginya. Ia akan berada di balik tirai bayangan dan melindungi sang pemuda Italia dari apapun—untuk membalas budi baiknya, dan terutama agar senyuman di wajah menawan itu tak pernah berubah sampai kapanpun. Itulah tujuannya sekarang—dan entah sampai kapan nanti.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan kebenciannya pada komunitas alkemis busuk itu memudar, walau sedikit.

(**end**)

. . .

—dengan** FAIL**nyahahahaha orz #headbang #diakenapa

Maman tersayang, maaf kalau ndak sesuai ekspektasi ;w; - otak saya lagi keracunan _Baccano! _lagi, makanya jadi nulis beginian orz orz. Dan ini... AmeIta saya yang pertama. OOCnya kagak nahan, yes? Abalnya tak terkira, yes? ;w;d

_And may this humbly folk beg for a little bit of review_? (_ _)

-lele


End file.
